Attack of the Barians: Part 1
Attack of the Barians: Part 1 is the seventy-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Seeking to destroy the Astral World, Dumon sends Girag to acquire the Number cards. In order to accomplish that task, Girag brainwashes Fender and orders him to duel Yuma. The Duel begins in favor of Yuma, however Fender quickly turns the tables by using the Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force card and Summoning his Chaos Xyz monster. Story The episode begins in the Barian World, with four of the Seven Barian Emperors gathering together to discuss how they gave power to humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker to gather the Numbers and destroy the Astral World, but both end up losings to ZEXAL. One of them, Mizael, asked what they are planning to do next and if they can afford to remain mere spectators. Dumon replies that they should act by themselves. Mizael reminds them that with both Astral and Barian worlds being made up of energies they can't interact directly pointing out that it’s the reason why they use humans. Alito steps in, uttering that he doesn't want to waste his time like Vector did and teleports away in a frame of pink energy. Determine to get Numbers, Dumon comes to conclusion sending Girag, brave warrior of the Barian World, to earth. Yuma once again appears in front of the Door through the rocky path. The Door states that whoever opens it will gain a new power, but will lose that which is most important to them in return. Yuma recaps "that which is most important to them" and the Door echoes its avowal, with a message that Yuma will lose it soon. Astral, who has collected 50 of the 100 original Number cards at this point, receives a strange vision from within Yuma's key. Meanwhile, Girag arrives in Heartland City, and brainwashes a gang of bikers to follow under him, using the Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force card. His appearance revokes a reaction from Shark's sister, Rio Kastle. As Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald and Tori go to check up on Rio, she utters something about someone planning to take something important, reminding Yuma of the words he heard when first activated the powers of his key. Just then, Yuma receives word that the biker gang's leader, Fender, has attacked his school, demanding he brings his Numbers. Fearing Astral could be put in danger, Yuma leaves his key with Tori as he heads to the school and confronts Fender. As the duel begins, Fender instantly summons his Xyz monster, Mechquipped Angineer. As Astral senses Yuma is in danger, Number 39: Utopia sends itself over to Yuma, allowing him to summon it and deal some damage. Just then, Fender activates the Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force card to perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution on his Angineer, to upgrade it to the Chaos Xyz - Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral, and steal Utopia's Overlay Units. Featured Cards Yuma Tsukumo * Goblindbergh * Plus Star 123 * Bachibachibachi * Number 39: Utopia Fender * Djinn Cycle x2 * Dark Engineering * Mechquipped Angineer * Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force * CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral